The Past Can Be A Dangerous Thing
by Meroko the Bunny
Summary: Meet Kayla, a girl who lives with Ikki. She soon meets Agito, and, after much fighting, they develop a close bond. Can he fix her broken heart or will he just drive her back into the arms of the man who tore it up in the first place? AgitoOcAkira.
1. An Awkward Introduction

The crowd was silent, each member holding his or her own breath in quiet anxiety. Tension was thick in the air. A short, slender figure landed gracefully on the ground, disk in hand. Five unconscious and bruised bodies littered the ground behind her. Her audience exploded in hysterical applause.

"Yet another victory for Umi!! She'll be an A class team in no time!"

The young teenager waved at the cheering crowd as the sole member of 'Aoi no Umi(1)', better known as simply Umi. It was extremely rare for a one person team to exist, not to mention the fact that she was a girl. However, she had been so insistent, they decided to let her create her team - on the condition that she defeat an A class team, in an A class match. Everyone was amazed when she won, and quickly rose through the ranks to become a B class storm rider. So now she stood after another win, radiant smile and all. She wore baggy white capri's that had a baby blue belt laced through the hoops, a white beanie cap, a form fitting ice blue tank top that left about an inch of pale skin show on her waist, and matching clear goggles. Her eyes appeared turquoise behind the see-through blue, but in reality, they were a piercing emerald. She had long, silky straight chestnut hair that ended at her waist. When not wearing her hat, her overlong bangs hung loosely in her eyes. With another wave and a grin, she departed into one of the changing rooms, leaving behind another satisfied audience.

The door slammed shut with an audible click. Kayla sighed in relief. "Finally, it's over." She quickly stripped out of her storm rider outfit, grabbing instead the white sweater and blue skirt that was her uniform. Her hair was thrown into a loose ponytail and tied at the nape of her neck with a white ribbon, bangs brushed to the side and secured with a silver clip. The previous outfit was shoved into a messenger bag along with her ATs and slung over one shoulder. The door creaked open an inch as she pushed it. After checking to be sure no one was watching, Kayla silently left and trotted down the hall and out the door.

Her walk home was uneventful as always; the streets she chose were usually empty. It looked like she would continue to be undiscovered. Her friends thought she was at home studying, the people she lived with thought she was with her friends, or at cram school. Kayla raised a hand to stifle a laugh. It was obvious certain people wouldn't take notice, but it seemed to be sheer luck she hadn't had a problem with the girls. Her steps slowly turned into skips and she hummed softly. The moon shone brightly, illuminating her smile. Her home was soon in view.

It was quiet except for the loud buzzing of the television; most likely Ringo and the others were eating, she decided as she crept down the hall. Kayla entered her room, throwing down what she was carrying and removing her clothes. She rummaged around in her closet a bit, where she kept some towels, and produced a fluffy pink one. It was nearly time to do laundry, and having used up the larger towels, Kayla was left with a medium-sized one, as in it ended at her butt and started about in the middle of her chest. At least it would dry her off.

Kayla studied the hall suspiciously. No Ikki anywhere. Gulping, she hurried across the hall and opened the door to the bathroom with a sigh, stepping in. She turned to close the door behind her. There was a splash and the sound of something dripping. Spinning around, she could only gape and blush furiously as her mind slowly took in the scene in front of her.

Ikki was in the bath, his eyes running up and down her barely covered body, blood pouring out of his nose as he watched, open-mouthed. Not only that, but there was a boy with blue hair and a golden left eye, the other covered by... an eye patch? The thought barely registered as anything important. After all, the problem was...

"Iyaa(2)!!" Kayla screamed, rushing to pick up her towel and provide what little coverage it had to offer. In the shock, she had dropped it. Ikki, finally having regained his senses, made a jump for the towel as well. Kayla grabbed it first, wrapped it around her body, and ran into the living where three girls sat around the t.v.

"What the hell?" she screamed at the group, who reluctantly tore their gaze from the glowing box to look at her.

"Kayla? Are you going to take a bath? You should probably wait until the lover boys are out," Mikan smirked at the thought of Ikki and Akito.

"Na(3)?"

Mikan dove into the story of how Ikki brought home the boy, making it sound as sexual as possible. She was obviously having fun describing the kiss.

"Eeeh(4)? Ikki kissed another boy? I missed it too. Why didn't I go with them? Aan(5)..."

"Hey. You. Quiet." Ikki hissed from the shadows.

"Oh, Ikki, so good to see you. How was the bath?" Mikan smirked again.

Ringo stood and slammed her hands on the table before storming out. Akito entered the room, towel wrapped around his waist to match Ikki. Kayla still hadn't realized that she too was also wearing nothing besides a towel.

Mikan cleared her throat. "Kayla, I'd like you to meet Ikki's new lover, Akito. He'll be staying with us. In, uh, your room." Mikan ran out and Ume followed.

"Eeeh?!"

"But I want to stay in Ikki's room!!"

"No way, little twerp." Ikki reached out and pulled the eye patch so that it covered his left eye.

Huh, weird, Kayla thought, not getting the difference. She smiled at him. He seemed nice and childish, like a little brother. "My name is Kayla. It's nice to meet you."

"Ch(6). Whatever." He examined her. "You don't have much of figure." Even if he was wrong - Kayla's chest was normal sized, if not a little bigger - but it was still rude.

Okay, so she had been wrong. Apparently this 'Akito' person was a jerk. "Y-You --"

"What? Are you serious, Agito? Her figure is so sexy," Ikki said with a perverted laugh, drooling.

"Agito? I though his name was Akito...?"

"Yup, Akito and Agito Wanijima." Ikki switched the patch again.

"It's nice too meet you too," Akito exclaimed, grinning and holding up a hand in a peace sign.

Kayla blinked with little swirls in her eyes. "Oh, I get it," she said, not really getting it.

"Oh, Agito has something to say!! Let me switch over," he said in a sing-song voice. His right eye opened in an angry glare. "Don't say you get it when you don't really get it, you stupid slut."

"Shut the hell up you --" _Wait. Slut?_ It was at this point that she looked down at her body. Still in a towel, she ran away in embarrassment.

Once safe in her room, Kayla switched into her pajamas; black shorts and a tank top. That stupid insensitive jerk. She frowned and narrowed her eyes as she locked the door and looked over at the second bed that had been placed on the opposite side of hers. _He's not sleeping in here tonight._

(1)Aoi no Umi - Blue Sea. (Umi - sea)

(2)Iyaa! - sort of like screaming "No!"

(3)Na? - usually the first syllable of "nani," which means "what?"

(4)Eeeh? - an exclamation of surprise or disbelief.

(5)Aan - an exclamation of disappointment.

(6)Ch - an expression of disgust or anger.

**A/N :: How did you like the first chapter? Please review!! And also, take note, in my fanfiction, the girl from Akira's past does NOT exist!! Muhaha!! - cough -. I changed the past story too. Anyway, please review. Oh, and if you notice anything wrong with the bit of Japanese I've put in, and I'll correct it immediately!!**


	2. Heartbeat

"Ugh…" Kayla's eyes opened to slits, revealing bright jade irises. She sat up, yawning, and examined her surroundings groggily. "Wha..?" The tired teenager struggled to remember the previous events that had so rudely awakened her. Finally, the last layer of fog was lifted from her clouded memory and several things clicked into place at once. First, there had been a scream. Secondly, an annoying thump had followed. Then another thump. Wait, no, that had been her. Falling of the bed. So that was why her butt her so much. Kayla stood slowly, stretching her arms, and headed downstairs.

Ikki was screaming, of course.

"What was that- that thing doing in my bedroom?! In my bed?! Why the hell wasn't it in your room?!" he asked, pointing accusingly at Kayla. Akito waved and smiled.

"Huh? Oh yeah… I locked the door. Ah, gomen." (1)

"You did what?!" Still fuming, Ikki stormed off to get dressed. As he went up the stairs, Ringo descended, scowling at something off in the distance.

"We're going to the amusement park today," she muttered in a tone that would have been more appropriate were she announcing a trip to hell.

"YAY!! AMUSMENT PARK!!!" Kayla and Akito screamed at the same time, jumping up and high-fiving each other. It was as if they had become best friends overnight.

"Kayla-nee, (2) let's go on all the rides!!" Akito clung to her arm, there to stay until Ikki returned. Kayla smiled lovingly at him. So cute!! He really is just like a little brother!! She took another moment to study the boy. He was about an inch or two shorter than her, with bright, sparkly eyes and silky midnight blue hair. Kayla silently wondered if he would ever allow her to brush it. Her fantasy was interrupted when Ikki came charging down, pushing Akito as he walked by. Kayla and Akito fell to the ground, Kayla on bottom, and Akito's hands on either side of her head. However, somehow the eye patch had been shifted in the fall, and Kayla found herself looking not into the innocent, wide left eye of cuteness, but instead into the cold, narrowed right eye of… of… well, not cuteness. But he certainly wasn't unattractive. Kayla could feel the warm blood pooling in her cheeks long before the pale scarlet spots appeared under her eyes.

"Ch." Agito stood and switched over and her 'little brother' stood in his place, blushing. "Um… gomen…"

Kayla laughed nervously. "N-No problem…" She took a deep breath and put an arm around Akito's shoulders, giving him a thumbs-up. "Anyway, let's have lots of fun at the amusement park today!!" Akito agreed enthusiastically, and then set off to glomp Ikki. Kayla bit her bottom lip and placed a hand over her heart. It was still beating erratically. The image of Agito's face so close to hers kept replaying itself over and over in her swirling thoughts.

"Ten minutes!!" Ringo's voice echoed from some unknown location in the house. It finally occurred to Kayla that she wasn't dressed. Crap!! She frantically rushed up the stairs, five at a time, and into her room, where she pulled out clothes as fast as humanly possible. She ended up with dark jeans, a black tank top, a black zip-up jacket, a black beanie cap, and a pair of rip-off converse airwalk shoes. The sleeves of her jacket were scrunched to her elbows, and she wore black fingerless gloves. Kayla ran a comb through her hair and brushed her bangs to either side of her face. _I'm going to have to get those trimmed…_

"Is everyone ready?" A bright smile lit Kayla's face as she skipped down the steps. It looked like it would be just Ikki, Akito, Ringo, and herself going. Ikki was scowling and muttering to himself.

"Why are we going?"

"Because it'll be fun. Anyway, you already agreed to go, Ikki, and Kazu and Onigiri are going to be there too." Ringo turned and marched out the door, and Kayla raised a hand to stifle a laugh. The jealousy on Ringo's face was obvious. Everyone followed her, each lost in there own thoughts. Except for Akito, who was giggling to himself and staying glues to Ikki's side.

"Ikki."

Silence.

"Hey, Ikki."

Silence.

"Ikki, Ikki."

"WHAT?!"

"Ikki, Ikki, give me a piggy back ride!!"

"No way in hell." Ikki, still scowling, quickened his pace so that Akito and Kayla were a few feet behind the other two. Akito started to whimper.

"Hey, Akito, I'll give you a ride." Kayla bent forward slightly. Akito smiled happily and jumped on her back. "Ready?" After receiving a nod for a reply, she hurried to catch up with the other two. When she finally made it, Kayla held up a hand to block out the sun. The bus stop was only a few yards away.

"Wait, why are we riding the bus? Let's just use ATs." Ikki held up his pair, which he, of course, carried everywhere. Ringo shook her head.

"We didn't bring ours. If you want to ride so bad, go get everyone else's." Ikki scowled, but nonetheless shoved his ATs on his foot and rode off.

"Um, Ringo, I don't have any ATs," Kayla explained nervously. She didn't have any as far as they knew.

"No problem, just have Agito carry you."

"Eeeh?!"

"Here." Ikki was back, throwing a pair of ATs to Ringo and Akito. "Can we go now?"

"Hold on." Ringo glared at him as she took her time doing up each part of hers. Akito had already put his on and was stumbling around. "Akito, switch for a few minutes so that Agito can get to the amusement park. Oh, and he needs to carry Kayla." Akito nodded and moved the patch so that Agito now stood, glowering at the small group.

"There's no fucking way I'm carrying her fat ass all the way there. She can fucking walk."

"Agito, it's not that far, just carry her!"

"Then why doesn't she just walk?! The stupid slut could use the exercise anyway!!"

"I'm not fat!!"

"Do it or I'll dye your hair pink the next time you fall asleep!! And I'll take pictures!!"

"Whatever." Scowling, he scooped Kayla into his arms bridal style and took off ahead of the others, resigned but determined to get it over with as soon as possible. Kayla pulled her hat down to cover her eyes. It did nothing to help hide her blush, however. Once there, Agito dropped her on her butt and immediately let Akito out, who held out a hand for Kayla. "Gomen, Kayla-nee."

"Ah, its okay," she replied, using his hand for support. Ikki and Ringo arrived on the scene within seconds.

"Yo, Ikki, over here!" The blonde-haired, blue-eyed, white hat boy that was Kazu waved to Ikki from a food stand. Onigiri was standing next to him and chomping down on some unidentifiable meat substance. Ikki hurried over to them. Ringo's friends – Kayla never could remember their names – stood over near the boys, and Ringo went off to meet them, leaving Kayla and Akito.

"Okay, Akito, what should we ride first?"

"Ferris wheel!!" He grabbed her hand and practically dragged the poor girl to his favorite ride. Kayla didn't mind, the line was short since it was so early in the day. A seemingly bored man stood at the rope thing, and waved them through without a word.

"Kayla-nee, look, look!!" Akito pointed out to their friends, who appeared to be ants from their current height. "IKKIIIIIII!!!" He screamed down. Ikki looked up. "HIIIIII!!!" Akito waved excitedly, and Kayla giggled. _Little brother!!_

The rest of the day was spent going from ride to ride, winning plushies, eating cotton candy, and other various activities. It seemed too soon for it, but the sun had started to set, the pretty shades of red and orange spreading out over the sky.

"Akito, we have time for one more ride." Akito pointed wordlessly to the ride that Kayla feared most. It went upside down. Kayla gulped and nodded reluctantly. "K-Kay…" Obviously the ride didn't do without tons of screaming and other terrified noises that emitted from Kayla's throat. They left the ride and met up with the others. Akito was unshaken. He quickly clutched Ikki's arm.

"Ikkiiiii!!"

"Kayla, are you okay?" Kayla looked at Ringo, her face pale and eyes wide. She fainted.

Gomen – sorry

–nee - sister

**A/N**** Sorry for the ****loooooong**** wait!! Hope you enjoy this chapter!! Please review!! And thanks to everyone that's reviewed so far. .**


	3. Repercussion

"Wow, Kayla, I didn't know you were such a wimp."

Laughter.

"What a weakling."

Laughter.

"I know, and it was just an tiny little ride too!"

Laugh-

Kayla wordlessly slammed her fork on the table and stood. She had had enough of Ikki and Agito's teasing. They started laughing again at Kayla's frustrated expression - that is, right before she dumped the bowl of ramen on Ikki's head and her milk on Agito's, then stormed out. She went into the room she was forced to share with Agito/Akito and slammed that shut as well, almost pulling it off of the hinges.

Sighing, she unclasped her necklace and slid a key off. She knelt down by her dresser and unlocked a drawer. Inside were scattered pictures, a gold bracelet with three small pearls, some letters, and a bloody feather. Kayla pulled out one of the photos as tears formed in her eyes. "You wouldn't have treated me like this... Right, A-?"

"WHAT THE HELL?" Agito burst in, his shiny blue hair sticky and wet.

Kayla shoved the picture back and shut the drawer. The lock clicked shut. "Pfft." She tried her hardest to stifle the laughter that built up inside of her. Agito looked simply ridiculous, milk dripping down his face, past the so obviously pissed-off look.

He spun around and left.

Holding her stomach, Kayla flopped back on her bed and startling giggling and rolling around.

Meanwhile, Ikki and Agito were busy plotting. Yes, plotting was something Agito usually didn't have the time for, but in this case he decided to make an exception. How dare she laugh at the mighty Fang King!

"What should we do? Slit her throat and play in the blood? Cut her into little -"

"Uh, something a bit less violent. But let's make her cry."

"We could shave her bald."

"..."

"Well, then what do you suggest we do?"

"Okay. One time I did this to a girl..." Ikki demonstrated. "And she cried for hours."

"Are you sure she hasn't done it before?"

"Trust me. Kayla's not that kind of girl."

"Well, you can do it then."

"Bwahahaha..."

"GAH!" Akito somehow managed to get Agito's hand to move the patch and come out. "IKKI IKKI NO YOU CAN'T LET AGITO DO IT I WON'T LET YOU!!"

"Fine. Whatever." Scowling, Ikki reached out and switched the boys.

"Hell no."

"Well, if you insist..."

"IKKI NOOOO!!"

"... See my point?"

"..."

"You want her to cry, don't you?"

"Fuck."

Agito pushed himself up from the table and entered the hallway.

Kayla's laughing fit had long since ended, but she continued to lay on her back, staring up at the cracked blue paint of the ceiling. She sighed again and sat up just as Agito pushed the door open and walked quickly over to her.

"Agito, what are you - "

He covered her mouth with his.

**A/N : Sowwy for the looooong wait. I'm giving up on Japanese honorifics and expressions for a bit. Please review and also, in your reviews please vote for if you'd rather have Kayla end up with Akira or Agito. Oh, and the next chapter will be longer don't worry.**


	4. Memories

Agito pulled back slightly so that their faces were only a few inches apart. He was sort of bent over, and his hands were on the bed around her. He waited.

Kayla blinked several times as she tried to absorb what happened. She lightly grazed her tingling lips with her fingers as her gaze slowly shifted up to meet Agito's.

He stared back into her shocked eyes, waiting for them to glaze over with tears. Something had to be wrong, he decided. She wasn't even whimpering. In fact, the girl made no sound at all. Agito thought for a few more seconds before he figured that another kiss might do it. He started to move her hand out of the way.

Kayla slapped his hand away and stood up quickly, causing Agito to lose his balance and fall backwards onto the floor. "W-What are you doing?" Her mind finally caught up with the racket her heart was making and her lower lip trembled as confusion swirled around. The only thing louder than her heart was the pounding of questions in her head. Why did he kiss her? Wasn't he mad? Why wasn't she breaking every bone in his body right now? Did she even want to? And why were sudden memories floating to the surface and causing her throat to tighten, her eyes to burn?

Agito smirked. It looked like the plan was working. Never mind that odd feeling in his chest.

His last expression did it. Kayla ran past him, down the stairs, and out the door. There was a thick pine forest over to the side of their house and she ran into it, just as rain started pouring from the sky. When she was satisfied that she had gone far enough, Kayla stopped and sat under a tree. She leaned against the trunk and sighed. The rain had completely soaked her and she shivered. Kayla wasn't sure if it was the steady rhythm of the rain or darkening sky, but something lulled her into a peaceful sleep and an old memory.

--

"Ouch!" I wince. That was the third time in the past hour I had run into someone. Oh well, who could blame me? It was my job to deliver all this stuff, and as the truck my partner had been driving broke down, we both had armfuls of heavy, large boxes.

"Kayla, Kayla, Kayla. Sometimes I wonder why I was cursed with such a clumsy partner."

I set the boxes down and look over at the blonde haired, hazel eyed girl that had spoken, just in time to see her trip over a daisy that had somehow grown in the cracks of the worn out sidewalk. A daisy! "You were saying?" Laughing, I help her up and we both grab our cargo once more.

"You're a klutz."

"And you're not, Reiya?" I feel a chase coming on.

"Nope." And she runs. I follow mostly because I hate losing, but also because an accident prone girl armed with fragile boxes was running full speed down a crowded sidewalk.

I can't see anything except the brown cardboard of the boxes. I know it's dangerous. Does that stop me? Me, Kayla Rivers, one of the most famous daredevils at my school? Ha!

"Kayla, stop!!"

I hear Reiya's warning just as something hard connects with my shins and the boxes fly out of my arms into the sky, and I follow. I tilt my head slightly. First, to Reiya's chocolate brown eyes widened with fear, then to each of the crowd's shocked expressions that I can make out off to the side, and finally down. Down to the fifty foot drop that awaited me. Down to the cars that whirred by below. Down to the death that would certainly come. Too late, much, much too late I realize that I have fallen off of the edge of the bridge we were on. I scold myself for acting so childish, for playing a foolish game in such a dangerous place. At the same time I am happy. Happy that it will be me and not Reiya that gets pounded into the pavement and then possibly run over several times. I shudder and close my eyes. Two more thoughts cheer me up, and I am sure they will be my last. The first is that I always laughed at how people in movies think about stuff that should last for five minutes before a drop that usually takes ten seconds. I guess it was true. My second thought is that since I don't have a family, there will be less people to mourn my death.

Around the time I expect bone crushing pain and dark oblivion I feel strong arms wrap around me. Timidly, I open my eyes and gasp. I'm looking up at a boy around my age, his oddly styled hair blowing in the wind. We are flying, but he doesn't have wings. An angel, perhaps? I frown. I didn't expect death to be so... cliche.

Then, all too soon, he lands. He puts me down gently and I stumble, confused. Reiya's familiar voice reaches my ears, several pitches higher than usual, right before she tackles me to the ground, sobbing.

"Kayla, you big dummy! Dummy dummy dummy dummy dummy!" She hits me with each 'dummy'. I'm still frowning.

I pry Reiya off and stand. The boy is still here and I thank him. I introduce myself and ask his name. I also ask him how he was flying.

"My name is Akira. As to the flying... I'll tell you in exchange for a date."

I agree and he skates off. Funny, I hadn't noticed the skates. It was weird that he wanted a date from someone who was stupid enough to fall off of a bridge, but I'm eager to know the flying secret. It's then I remember the precious boxes. I was going to be fired for sure.

Reiya, oblivious to my distress, starts shaking my shoulder. "Kayla, you almost got squeeshed to death!!"

"Squeeshed? Anyway, don't worry, I'm fine..."

"Fine? Fine?! You were almost sque-" I cover her mouth.

"Why don't we go get some ice cream?"

She nods about twenty times.

We leave the boxes behind.

--

The sun blinds my eyes, and I look instead at my date. It had been a week since he had saved me from almost being... how had Reiya put it? Ah, yes. Since he saved me from almost being squeeshed to death. My boss hadn't fired me and it seems like I don't have any permanent mental damage, so I'm good. Reiya, however, is over at my little apartment nearly every day. Says she worries I'll accidentally suffocate or something like that.

"Are you okay?"

I blink and look away, realizing I have been staring. "Y-Yeah."

We're sitting on a bench, next to the Ferris wheel. Kids run around on their sugar highs, followed by tired parents. A little boy throws a dart and wins a stuffed animal for his sister. Teenagers walk around, holding hands. Screams come from the roller coaster. An amusement park. I smile.

The past hour had been spent discussing ATs, the motorized skates that had allowed him to fly like that. Akira described the battles, the training, the fun. He was one of the best storm riders, but he wouldn't tell me what team he was on, or if he was even on a team. Just that he had a partner. I declared that some day I would be just as good as he is. He laughed.

I now look around, wondering what we'll do next. I'm enjoying myself, and a soft patter comes from my heart whenever I look at Akira. Maybe it's because he's usually looking back.

"Want some ice cream?"

I nod and we head over to the person selling cones. The cool flavor of strawberry feels good in the warm summer weather, and helps with my slowly rising temperature. He claims he doesn't want ice cream, but that doesn't stop him from leaning forward and taking a huge bite of mine. I narrow my eyes and we burst out laughing.

I brought my digital camera, and I suggest we take a picture. A kind lady stops and offers to do it for us and Akira wraps his arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer. A flash goes off and the woman hands me my camera. Akira and I lean in close for a look. We're both smiling. He's looking at the camera and it seems that she caught to moment I glanced up at him. You can see the half-eaten strawberry ice cream as well.

It's the first of many pictures.

We smile.

--

It's Christmas Eve now, and I wait in front of the giant tree that light up a snow covered park. Akira arrives and he silently slips a bracelet with three little pearls onto my wrist. I blush and wrap the scarf I made around his neck. He embraces me, and we kiss.

--

The chilly autumn weather swirls around my ankles as I head down the empty streets. I have just left the airport. Reiya has moved back to France and I will miss her terribly. It's been well over a year since the day Akira saved me. My sad heart is warmed by the fact I'm on my way to his house.

"It has to been done, Akira."

I stop suddenly and looked to my left, down a trashy alley. I wonder why I have stopped. Certainly there's more than one Akira in the world.

"You know I can't."

But it's his voice.

"All that's coming of this is that she's interfering with your work. Get rid of her. I don't care what you do. Kill her, or just make sure she won't be around you anymore."

"What makes you think I'd do such a thing?"

I start running, confused and afraid. That other boy couldn't have been talking about me. I couldn't see him, but his voice made something cold creep up my spine. As I run, one last word is said. The wind snatches it away, so I can't be sure what I've heard. It sounded like Chihiro. An unfamiliar name.

I stop at Akira's front door. The lights are off. The conversation wasn't my imagination.

I wait.

I don't know how long it's been when Akira stumbles into the yard. He looks a bit bruised up and I rush forward.

"What happened?!"

"I got into a fight with a friend. Not really a friend. A partner, you could say."

"W-Why?" But I already know why. He doesn't want to hurt me, and must have fought with the icy toned boy. My heart swells.

"I had to take something from him..." He pushes me away and I watch him with puzzlement.

It's then I realize he's wearing ATs. It's not a sight that should shock me, but somehow it does anyway.

He looks at me and I understand.

"Why...?"

But his fist is already in my stomach, his other hand in my hair. He pulls and I cry out before being tossed to the ground. He starts the circle me, faster and faster until he stops and releases something. I feel it tear into my back. Somehow it feels like an x. Warm blood oozes out. A scar, for sure.

He flips open a cell and presses three buttons. He tosses it by my head and leaves.

The tears stream down my face and I lay there limply, using all my strength to raise my head and watch him walk off.

"911. What's you emergency?"

"Why...?"

--

"Your plan didn't work."

"Yes it did. You said she was upset, right?"

"Yeah, but the pink-haired bitch kicked us out and now we have to go find the stupid slut. In the fucking rain."

"There she is!"

Agito and Ikki made their way over to a tree. Kayla was leaning against it, her eyes closed and her face flushed. Her breathing was heavy, almost like panting.

"Uh-oh."

"Fuck."

Agito picked her up and they went back to the house.

**A/N : Since I'm not really going to get a chance to explain wtf happened with Akira, here it is. He has a sister (gasp) who is all sickly and whatnot, and he started working with the police to make money. He becomes kinda friends with Agito like before blah blah blah, and that's who 'Chihiro' is. Agito threatens to fire him, which would means he couldn't afford Chihiro's medical bills, so Akira has to beat up Kayla. o.o Chihiro dies anyway, Akira leaves, Behemoth, blah. Please review!! And thankyou to the people who have already! I love you guys!!**


End file.
